


Best

by Hils



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Geno Best, M/M, Sid best, Sid fails at chirps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, Sid speaks without thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://hils79.tumblr.com/post/153089444674/so-hockey-eh-this-anecdote-from-the-rangers) on Tumblr and inspiration just hit.

Sid tries to keep his cool on the ice, to be a good captain, but he’s only human. He gets frustrated just like anyone else, he sees red - especially when someone hurts one of his teammates - and sometimes stupid chirps get under his skin even when he tries not to let them.

Even as he’s yelling at Zuccarello he knows how stupid this is, but the guy has been gunning for him all night and Sid has had enough. 

“I like Evgeni Malkin better,” Zuccarello sneers as though praising one of Sid’s best friends is somehow going to make him break down and cry.

“Yeah? Well, so do I.”

He just has time to see Zuccarello’s face drop in shock before Sid turns and skates off. He’s not gonna lie, having the last word feels pretty good. 

He should have known it would come back to bite him on the ass. 

“Sid! You finally admit I best!” Geno barrels into the locker room (late as usual) with a huge grin on his face and Sid can’t help but groan. 

“Who told you?”

Geno’s grin just gets bigger as he slings an arm across Sid’s shoulders. 

“Zuccarello tell Haggy, Haggy tell Horny, Horny tell me.”

He should have figured. Hockey is worse than an old ladies’ knitting circle when it comes to gossip. Nothing stays secret for long. 

Something must show on Sid’s face because Geno presses a noisy kiss to his cheek and pulls him closer so that he’s flush against Geno’s body. 

“Is okay, I just happy you finally admit truth.”

Several of the guys are watching them now so Sid makes an exaggerated grimace and shoves Geno away. 

“It was a mistake. I meant Flower, obviously.”

He narrowly avoids the balled up socks that come flying at his head.

“While I admit I am better than both of you,” Flower replies with a deadpan voice. “I will not be dragged into your lover’s quarrel.”

Enough time has past since they came out to the team that Sid no longer gets embarrassed when they guys chirp him about his relationship with Geno. He picks up the socks and tosses them back, grinning when they hit Flower in the face. 

“Reflexes need some work,” Geno says as Flower grumbles under his breath and kicks the socks under a nearby bench. “Try not to stop puck with face when we on the ice.”

“His head’s big enough,” Tanger quips from the other side of the room. “Maybe we should suggest it to Sully as a new tactic.”

Flower shoots something back in rapid Quebecois and apparently decides Tanger is his new target, chasing after him and leaving Sid and Geno as the last two in the locker room.

“You really tell Zuccarello I best?” Geno asks. There’s no teasing in his voice this time. He’s soft and earnest, looking at Sid like he’d give him the world if Sid asked for it. 

Sid nods. “I meant it, too. G, you’re amazing.”

Alarmingly, Sid sees there are tears in Geno’s eyes now. Shit, he hadn’t meant to make him cry. 

“Still can’t believe I get to have this,” Geno finally says, the tears in his eyes still there but not actually falling. “Can’t believe I get to have you.”

He pulls Sid close, presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I know I say before but I still think you best. Best player, best boyfriend.”

Sid squirms for a moment. They may have been dating for a while but he’s still not used to being someone’s boyfriend. He’s not sure he’ll ever be used to it. It’s nice. 

He tilts his head and kisses Geno back. “Well, we could stand here and argue about which of us is best, or we could go and play some hockey.”

Geno grins. “I’m score more points than you. Then you can tell Giroux I best too.”

Sid laughs. “Let’s not get carried away.”


End file.
